1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering system in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254204 (JP 2010-254204 A), a wavy recessed and protruding portion is formed on an outer periphery of an eccentric cam that rotates around a support shaft in conjunction with an operation of an adjustment lever. The wavy recessed and protruding portion is pressed against an upper surface of an inner column to achieve telescopic locking.
The inventors envisage that first teeth arranged on the inner column in an axial direction are brought into meshing engagement with second teeth that rotate around the support shaft and that the meshing engagement is released. The second teeth rotate in a circular-arc-like trajectory around the support shaft. Thus, when the meshing engagement with the first teeth is released, the second teeth are separated from the first teeth in a direction inclined with respect to a direction orthogonal to an aligning direction of the first teeth. This may hinder the second teeth from being separated from the first teeth, preventing easy release of the meshing engagement between the first teeth and the second teeth.